Field
This disclosure relates generally to charge pumps, and more specifically, to implementing an on-demand charge pump control loop for low power need-based refresh.
Related Art
It is generally desirable for microcontrollers to consume as little power as possible. To this end, a microcontroller implements one or more low power modes in which power used by the microcontroller is reduced. However, components of the microcontroller have operating requirements that present challenges when minimizing their power consumption during such low power modes.
The present invention is illustrated by way of example and is not limited by the accompanying figures, in which use of the same reference symbols indicates same elements unless otherwise noted. Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale.